quien enverdad soy 2 un nuevo comienzo
by isa96magica
Summary: ha pasado un año desde que Isabel supo la verdad de si misma, ahora nuestros personajes se enfrentaran a un nuevo comienzo entre las dos zonas para descubrir la verdad del pasado, una nueva aventura comienza ¿que esconde el mundo humano? ¿el amor existe? ¿cual es la verdad que solo dos conocen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola si estan leyendo esto es porque es la segunda parte de mi primer finc quien enverdad soy,**

**antes dde que comiencen a leer si es que leian mis otras historias tuve que tomar la desicion de borrar todos mis finc a excepcion de los que estaban terminados, porque esta desicion? es simple como saben estoy en la escuela casi terminando la prepa y entrare a la universidad y ahora mismo es muy dificil para mi poder actualizar y estube pensando que se me hacia peor dejarlos esperando y esperando es por eso que tome la desicion de borrarlos y concentrarme solo en un finc, ¿porque uno nuevo y no es de los anteriores? la respuesta a esta pregunta es que quiero mejorar mis historias es por eso que al leer esta historia veran que no uso la misma tecnica que en la primera historia (ahora estoy utilizando el guion largo) bien eso es todo, si leian mis otras historias algun dia volveran.**

**Espero les guste la segunda parte de este finc**

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado sola sin saber él porque, solo algunas personas estuvieron a mi lado gracias a eso comprende lo importante que son aquellas personas en las que puedes confiar. Un año ha pasado desde que me entere de la verdad sobre mí y él porque de los rechazos que recibía por los demás ahora sé que todo era por mi culpa y aunque no lo quisiera el elemento de la oscuridad al igual que su zona posee algo que aún no se ha podido averiguar y es que los humanos los rechazan sin conocer a la persona eso ocasiono la pelea de las zonas pero gracias a la verdad todo se solucionó entre nosotros ahora solo hay que averiguar la manera de poder ayudar a nuestros nuevos compañeros la zona del mal. Un nuevo comienzo empieza en los tres mundos de eso estoy segura y sin importar lo difícil que sea que are lo posible para convertirme en la mejor bruja y ayudar a cada uno de mis nuevos amigos.

La mañana comienza con el bello canto de los pájaros que en mi ventana están, al abrir mis ojos lo primero que veo es un hermoso color rojo de aquella hermosa flor de la cual jamás me cansare de ver al igual que la persona que me la dio. Castiel y yo hemos vivido momentos difíciles para estar juntos pero ahora todos esos minutos que paso junto a él son maravillosos llenos de felicidad la cual no cambiaría por nada, aunque en ocasiones tenemos nuestras pequeñas peleas a veces por tonterías ero otras ocasiones por cosas más importantes como Amber o Debrah que tienes los ojos en mi Cassy y si no fuera por Debrah también tendría a Leati cada minuto del día tras de él, lo único que me tranquiliza es saber lo mucho que me quiere y que jamás me engañaría con ellas o con alguna otra gran suspiro invade mi ser recordando todo lo que ha pasado en este año Armin aún sigue con sus videojuegos pero gracias al entrenamiento ahora puede jugar mientras controla sus elementos aunque a veces Alexy lo regaña porque dice que debería tomarle la misma importancia a su entrenamiento que a los videojuegos, en cuanto a el sigue siendo el mismo chico que le encantan las compras, Kentin al igual que su padre fueron a un viaje al mundo humano para ver a su madre de vez en cuando recibí cartas de él diciéndome lo feliz que esta y que pronto volverá, Nathaniel sigue viviendo solo aunque ahora le habla un poco a su familia al principio pensé que estaría algo solitario al saber que Kentin se iría ya que es uno de sus mejores amigos en mi opinión pero poco a poco fue ablando más y acercándose a los demás al punto de que casi no pelean Castiel y el, Lysandro cada vez más protector conmigo que de seguro si Castiel no fuera su mejor amigo le aria un montón de preguntas hasta espantarlo, Dimitry junto con los demás regresaron a su zona que poco a poco fue cobrando vida al punto de no reconocerla, él ha estado investigando para encontrar una solución al problema de todos sobre los humanos y sus relaciones, Viktor cada vez que puede compite con Castiel, Dake sigue siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre con cada una de las chicas que ve, Jade comenzó a utilizar su elemento de manera buena con esto quiero decir que ahora sus plantas son vivas y además experimenta diferentes podría decirse pócimas para la salud, Dajan es un gran jugador de baloncesto utilizando su elemento y sin él, mi madre se encuentra en el mundo humano con Felipe cada semana nos escribimos por cartas y según parece su relación se va profundizando cada vez más, Melody, Violetta, Kim y Iris son muy buenas amigas y siguen practicando cada vez más su elemento, Leati es la misma al igual que Debrah aunque ahora no son tan molestas, el trio de brujas junto con Karla no hay nada que decir siguen siendo las mismas de siempre sin mejorías, mi tía Agatha está aprendiendo a cocinar aunque por el momento tiene que repetir el procedimiento de preparación tres veces, Rosalya sigue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga hermana de por vida aunque en ocasiones sus locas ideas me meten en problemas nos ayudamos la una a la otra, Leigh cada vez me pide consejos para demostrar su amor a Rosalya y aunque siempre le digo sigue tu corazón le tengo que ayudar en ocasiones y por ultimo Castiel acepto su elemento de la naturaleza y lo utiliza cada vez más al igual que el fuego además de ser el mejor novio del mundo para mí. M e despido de mis pensamientos y salgo de mi cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina y así asegurarme de que no se esté quemando la casa.

― Hola tía ―la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

― Querida te levantaste temprano

― Si lo sé hoy es un día especial

― Tienes razón es por eso que tienes que desayunar y pasar tu lindo cumpleaños con Castiel ― mi tía me dio un gran abrazo seguido de una canción de feliz cumpleaños cantada por ella

― Gracias tía, cuantas veces has cocinado hoy ― pregunte con gran curiosidad al ver la comida quemada en la basura

― Dos veces la tercera es la vencida ― contesto orgullosa

― Bien en ese caso esperare el desayuno ― en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa

Mi tía mejoro mucho en la cocina, aunque todavía hay posibilidades de que la casa termine quemada en cambio sus habilidades como bruja han aumentado en cambio yo todavía me falta mucho camino para aprender a controlar completamente cada uno de los elementos y según mi tía para ella fue difícil controlar sus tres elementos a la perfección para mi será un poco más ya que yo puedo controlar cada uno de ellos. Los minutos pasaron y un rico desayuno compartí con mi tía contestando como siempre sus preguntas sobre mí y Castiel.

― Querida quiero saber ¿Qué harán hoy en tu cumpleaños? ― dijo mi tía con brillitos en sus ojos

― No lo sé, Castiel dijo que sería una sorpresa

― Qué lindo, cuando se lo proponer es romántico el chico rebelde ― mi tía estaba más emocionada que yo

― Estas más emocionada que yo

― Es normal cuando vez a tu sobrina crecer tanto

― Pero no es para que quieras saber cada detalle de mi vida ― le dije a mi tía algo molesta

― Es normal pase la mayor parte de tu vida lejos de ti

― Pero no es para que me preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas como lo haces

― No recuerdo hacerte una pregunta de ese tipo

― Ayer me preguntaste como fue el beso de Castiel cuando me viste besándolo y por si fuera poco enfrente de el

― Eso no tiene nada de malo querida ― mi tía sin culpa alguna y con una gran sonrisa

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra el timbre de la casa se escuchó y a toda velocidad Salí para reunirme con Castiel y huir de mi tía y sus preguntas lo más rápido posible. Castiel no es el chico que demuestra cariño en público es un caballeroso pero tiene un gran corazón que me muestra cada día y eso es lo que me enamora de él, sé que tiene un mal carácter pero es divertido molestarlo y verlo enojado.

― ¿Qué te sucede tabla? ― pregunto Castiel con curiosidad

― Pensaba en lo afortunada que soy por tenerte aunque a veces eres muy molesto

― Mira quien lo dice, una tabla de planchar ― burlándose de mi pero a la vez sonriendo sinceramente me tomo de la mano ― vámonos tabla este será tu mejor cumpleaños

La emoción de saber que tenía planeado me entusiasmaba cada vez más. Caminábamos tomados de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a un lugar que conocía muy bien, aquel lugar que se encuentra escondido y que solo nosotros dos conocemos, nuestro lugar especial, al llegar a aquel lugar lleno de hermosas lores Castiel saco su barita y en poco tiempo cambio el lugar haciéndolo más bello aun, las flores eran grandes y hermosas parecían que en su interior tenían brillos

― Es hermoso Castiel

― Gracias ― Castiel un poco sonrojado se acercó poco a poco a mi

― Castiel ― dije un poco nerviosa

― Llevamos un año juntos pero aun sigues siendo la misma

― ¿eso es malo?

― No me gusta tal y como eres

Al decir aquellas palabras Castiel me beso como siempre lo hace con un gran amor que me demuestra que estaremos un largo tiempo juntos. Al separarnos pasamos la tarde en aquel lugar hablando y haciéndonos algunas bromas hasta que Castiel decidió que era hora de irnos, al llegar a casa y entrar cada uno de mis amigos se encontraba dándome un feliz cumpleaños y un fuerte abrazo

― Feliz cumpleaños amiga― dijo Rosalya

― Gracias Rosa

― Espero te guste nuestro regalo hermanita ― dijeron Leigh y Lysandro al mismo tiempo

― Lo único que necesito como regalos es tenerlos a cada uno de ustedes

― Que lindas palabras querida pero no negaras que esta sorpresa te encantara, cierra los ojos y espera a que te dé permiso para abrirlos

Tal como dijo mi tía cerré mis ojos esperando aquella sorpresa que fue un abrazo y cuando loa abrí mis lágrimas salieron al ver a mi madre con una gran sonrisa

― Mamá ― dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

― No pensabas que te dejaría en tu cumpleaños ― mi madres con una sonrisa me abrazo

― Bien es hora de divertirse ― dijo mi tía gritando

La música comenzó y algunos comenzaron a bailar otros a platicar y yo hablaba con Dimitry ya que no era muy social que digamos con los demás

― ¿Por qué no hablas Dimitry?

― No es necesario

― Inténtalo sé que podrás hacerlo

― Cuando eres de la zona del mal no es tan fácil

― Lo sé pero solo afecta a los humanos a nosotros no

― Cuando posees el elemento de la oscuridad el rechazo es más fuerte, pero no deberíamos hablar de esto

― Bien no hablare pero solo si vienes conmigo y los demás

― No tengo opción ― con una sonrisa Dimitry se levantó de su asiento

Fuimos con Armin y Alexy que se encontraban en una pequeña discusión como siempre por el PSP de Armin

― Chicos dejen de discutir

― Dile que me devuelva el PSP ― dijo Armin molesto

― Jugar mucho te ara mal ― dijo Dimitry serio

― Por fin un aliado ― dice Alexy totalmente feliz

― No puede ser, Dimitry ¿Por qué eres tan malo? ― Dijo Armin en voz alta

― No es por molestarte pero no es muy bueno usar mucho esas cosas

― Te dije que no era difícil relacionarse ― le dije a dimitry susurrando para después irme

El resto de la fiesta estuve con cada uno de mis amigos y al final sacaron un gran pastel para cantarme feliz cumpleaños, este fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido. La noche llego y todos se fueron a excepción de Castiel que se despedía de mí

― Ten cuidado Castiel

― No olvides con quien hablas soy Castiel ― orgulloso Castiel me dio un beso para después irse

Cuando Castiel no estuvo en mi vista regrese a casa pero antes me detuve al mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas cuando sentí un escalofrió y una mirada extrañamente al mirar lo que creía me miraba no había nada de nada por ningún lado, por lo que pensé que solo fue mi imaginación y regrese a casa

* * *

**bien eso es todo espero les haiga gustado la segunda parte**

**pd: no estoy segura pero tengo otra historia que no es de corazon de melon en la que estoy trabajando poco a poco si la llego a subir no sera aqui, si la subo y quieren leerla les dire donde pueden hacerlo cuando la suba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola pido disculpas por la tardanza pero estas semanas que no subi nada etuve estudiando, ya que pronto me graduare de la preparatoria, ademas de tener pronto el examen de admision a la universidad, estare subiendo los capitulos pero tardare tiempo, espero disfruten este capitulo  
**

* * *

Ayer fue un lindo día con un cumpleaños maravilloso lo único que alto en él fue Kentin pero entiendo muy bien por qué no pudo venir de seguro se encuentra felizmente con su familia en la tierra, espero poder verlo algún día nuevamente en persona y no solo hablarnos por cartas en fin el día de hoy tengo que ir a la zona del mal con Dimitry para entrenar un poco mi elemento de la oscuridad ya que desde aquel día se a echo más difícil para mí poder controlar cada uno de los elementos y más poder controlar los principales que son la luz y la oscuridad que para mí es un reto utilizarlos ya que sé que son peligrosos si abuso de su poder para ir al pasado o al futuro o incluso verlo en sueños es por eso que llegue a la conclusión de que tengo que recuperarme por completo y aprender con exactitud utilizarlo hábilmente pero es muy difícil ya que soy la única que ha podido llegar a tal nivel pero bien hay que concentrarse ahora en ir a clases para aprender a utilizar y controlar mis elementos. Arregle cada una de mis materiales como cuadernos, lápices etc. Y Salí de casa para dirigirme a la zona del mal donde hoy Dimitry me entrenara, al llegar me encontré con Dake que como siempre trataba de conquistarme para salir conmigo.

― Hola hermosa, a que debo esta hermosa visita ― dijo Dake

― Sabes bien que vengo a ver a Dimitry

― Si lo sé pero también puedo darte lecciones de cómo controlar la tierra o los rayos― Dake me miraba tratando de convencerme

― No gracias en la escuela tengo excelentes profesores

― Vamos ― Dake me tomo de la mano

Siempre sucede lo mismo con Dake a no ser que Castiel esté cerca de mí pero en este caso estoy segura que tratara de besarme por lo que saque mi varita y con un gran viento lo suficiente mente fuerte para alejar a Dake logre que me soltara

― Como siempre defendiéndote, pero podrías ser menos dura

En aquel momento llego Dimitry y con una sola mirada profunda logro que Dake se fuera dejándome tranquila

― Ese Dake nunca aprenderá ― dijo Dmitry

― Lo sé un día de estos terminare haciéndole algo más que simplemente alejarlo de mi

― Para eso primero tienes que controlar bien tus elementos

― Lo se profesor Dimitry

― Bien comencemos con la lección

Como siempre no saque mi varita, lo que comencé a hacer con dimitry fue correr por la zona del mal. Desde que le dije que me entrenara y enseñara a utilizar la oscuridad no he sacado por ningún motivo mi varita más bien cada vez que vengo corremos, saltamos y todo tipo de ejercicio ya que dice que el usar el elemento de la oscuridad es muy cansado por lo que hay que tener una buena condición para no agotarme tan rápido pero ya un año y no he podido utilizar mi elemento para nada

― ¿cansada? ― pregunto Dimitry mientras corríamos

― No ― llevamos ya 2 horas corriendo y aun puedo aguantar 1 hora mas

― El entrenamiento está dando resultados pronto comenzaras a utilizar tu elemento ― dijo Dimitry con orgullo

― Estaré esperando ― dije totalmente feliz

El saber que pronto entrenare con mi varita me emociona tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Dimitry se paró de repente y choque con el

― ¿Por qué te detienes?

― Recordé que tengo que ver a Agatha para hablar sobre el proyecto

― No entiendo porque no nos dicen nada ya va una semana y ni siquiera Peggy averigua algo

― Eso es porque será una sorpresa ― dijo Dimitry con intenciones de no decirme nada mas ― ¿podrás seguir entrenando sin mí?

― Si no te preocupes

Dimitry me dejo sola, **me pregunto cuál es ese proyecto que los tiene tan ocupados a Dimitry, y mi tía**. Comencé a correr por la misma ruta de siempre cuando veo a Dake intentando esconderse por lo que tome otra ruta ya que no quiero aguantarlo, pero fue una mala decisión ya que aquella ruta que tome no la conocía y rápidamente me perdí, saque mi varita e intente utilizar el viento para volar como Nathaniel pero no podía llegar tan lejos por lo que solo comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno teniendo como única vista los árboles que cada vez se hacían más tenebrosos ya que mientras más avanzaba tenían menos hojas. Sin saber cuánto tiempo paso la tarde comenzó a caer pero mi suerte cambio o eso creo cuando encontré una casa de madera abandonada. Sin pensarlo entre a la casa la cual por dentro se veía un poco mejor que por fuera y comencé a investigar un poco, no tenía muchas habitaciones era una casa simple con una recamara, cocina, baño, sala o lo que quedaban de ellas y un cuarto el cual no podía abrir ya que este tenía un candado pero era muy antiguo además de que muy oxidado, mi curiosidad no pudo más y con un golpe me deshice de ese candado encontrándome con un cuarto con algunos libros en él y en un rincón una ventana con un libro abierto. Me acerque para poder ver con más atención aquel libro que al verlo era viejo pero en buen estado y en la parte de arriba de las hojas poseía una fecha y después de eso hojas arrancadas un poco menos de la mitad pero tamaño considerable, tome aquel libro y me sorprendí al ver aquella fecha que era de hace mucho tiempo atrás y cuando me refiero tiempo atrás es del año 1015 es decir hace 1000 años atrás. Las preguntas comenzaban a rondar por mi cabeza como por ejemplo el ¿Por qué una casa a durado tanto tiempo? O el ¿Por qué este libro aún sigue en un estado de poder ser utilizado? ¿Quién fue la persona que escribió este libro que al parecer es un diario? Muchas preguntas más en mi cabeza se encontraban pero no conseguiré nada solo preguntándome tome asiento pero antes me asegure de que la silla soportara mi peso y entonces comencé a leer.

**DIARIO**

**1/enero/1015**

Hace ya 10 años que les he ocultado a mis padres que estoy curado la verdad no es así, ahora tengo 20 años de edad y mi nombre es Eric Flores si alguien lee este diario es porque eres una buja o mitad bruja. Espero y todo lo que he podido averiguar de nosotros te sirva de algo y si eres una persona con buen corazón guardaras el tesoro que escondí y lo usaras para bien

**2/enero/1015**

Desde pequeño supe que era diferente a los demás nadie me quería ni siquiera mis padres siempre fui ignorado por los demás sin saber el motivo de ellos pero al cumplir los 10 años algo sorprendente sucedió, un día solo en casa sin nada que hacer apareció un agujero que me absorbió y aparecí en un lugar misterioso lleno de peligros donde encontré a mi primer amigo un conejo blanco, gracias a el pude superar aquella prueba y me explico lo que no sabía, que yo era el primer mitad brujo del mundo con el elemento de la oscuridad, al principio no entendía nada pero con el momento en que estuve con el varias cosas se fueron aclarando como, por qué nadie me prestaba atención, pero aun esa duda aún no está resuelta solo sé que es por ser el elemento de la oscuridad

**10/febrero/1019**

14 años tengo ahora no sé si sea bueno o no con mi elemento pero por lo general creo que no estoy mal, estos últimos años he estado entrenando ya que cada vez que no me controlo y utilizo demasiado poder este me deja agotado, pero gracias a la dedicación que pongo al entrenar puedo decir que puedo utilizarlo perfectamente

**12/julio/1022**

Ahora tengo 17 años y nuevamente aquel agujero volvió aparecer y aquel conejo me explico que podía tener un nuevo elemento pero si quería salir podía hacerlo pero solo podría utilizar un elemento, además de eso me dijo que mi destino era entregarme a la mujer que portaba el elemento de la luz y así nacería un nuevo gran poder cuando el fruto de esa unión se diera pero mi respuesta fue que a no ser que le entregué mi corazón no aria tal cosa.

**MOMENTO ACTUAL**

No puedo creer lo que leo este diario tiene en su interior la historia del cómo comenzó todo, tengo que seguir leyéndolo pero me doy cuenta de que la noche llego y unas sombras se logran ver fuera de la casa, por lo que salgo pero antes guardo aquel diario

**HORAS ANTES**

― ¿Cómo que no encuentras a mi sobrina? ― dijo Agatha molesta y preocupada a la vez

― Ya busque por toda la zona del mal pero no logro localizarla

― ¿Cómo es posible que se pierda? ― pregunto Castiel totalmente molesto casi estañando y con ganas de golpear a Dimitry

― Esa no es la forma de reaccionar ― dijo Lysandro para calmar a su amigo pero al igual que los demás estaba preocupado

― Aquí no lograre nada ― Castiel se dirige a la puerta ― iré a buscarla

― Nosotros también ― dijeron Lysandro, Agatha y Dimitry

Castiel

Como mi tabla de planchar no fue al instituto por entrenar con Dimitry no pude verla ni mucho menos molestarla por lo que me preocupe y enoje cuando fui a verla para enterarme de que no la encuentren, así que en lugar de quedarme Salí y me dirigí a la zona del mal la cual no he pisado desde que era un niño. Antes de actual tuve que preguntarle a Dimitry donde fue la última vez que la vio y una vez obtenida esa información saque mi varita y con mi elemento de la naturaleza comencé a darle a los arboles el don de hablar aunque no pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo y sea agotado mi tabla lo vale

― ¿puedo preguntar qué fue lo que hiciste? ― pregunto Dimitry al ver que nada pasaba

― Algo para encontrarla y si se burlan me las pagaran

Nunca había mostrado este elemento a nadie más que a mi amada por lo que los demás me veían como loco cuando le pregunte al árbol si vio a Isabel

― De casualidad viste a una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés correr por aquí ― pregunte al árbol

― No puede ser, te volviste loco ― dijo Agatha

― Nada de loco ― dijo Castiel furioso

― Si esa chica siguió el camino jamás visto

Todos se sorprendieron cuando aquel árbol hablo sin saber que decir

― ¿Cuál es ese camino?

― El camino que solo ha sido visto por pocas personas ― el árbol le dijo a Castiel que camino seguir

Seguimos aquel camino mientras todos se encontraban sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar

― ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? ― pregunto Lysandro

― Desde hace tiempo

La noche comenzó a caer y sin retroceder encontramos una casa en la cual pude jurar ver un movimiento y estaba en lo correcto al ver a mi tabla de planchar correr hacia mí por lo que no pude evitar abrazarla pero enojarme

― Se puede saber ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ― dijo Castiel enojado

― Lo siento me perdí

― Esa no es excusa pudiste utilizar tu elemento para hacer señales o algo parecido

― Ya me disculpe, sabes bien que no soy muy buena además aquí no hay celulares

― Lo siento querida pero aquí no necesitamos de ellos ― dijo mi tia

― Si lo sé, siento mucho lo que paso

Isabel

Una vez me disculpe con todos regrese con mi tía pero no dije nada sobre aquel diario que encontré, primero quiero leerlo completamente una vez lo haga les diré sobre él.

* * *

**LunaHermosa- jajajaja te doy adelantos de vez en cuando y aun asi te desesperas por no subirlos, pero lo bueno es que entiendes porque me tardo  
**

**Sakura-Akemi- muchisimas gracias me alegra tanto que te gustara esta parte, para la segunda parte tengo planeadas bastante sorpresas que espero te gusten**

**m3xiiii- gracias algun dia las volvere a subir y espero te guste esta segunda parte**

**QueenOfPain007- perdon por la tardanza espero te guste**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola como están?, ya estoy de vacaciones y pronto me graduare. Espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

**12/julio/1022**

Ahora tengo 17 años y nuevamente aquel agujero volvió aparecer y aquel conejo me explico que podía tener un nuevo elemento pero si quería salir podía hacerlo pero solo podría utilizar un elemento, además de eso me dijo que mi destino era entregarme a la mujer que portaba el elemento de la luz y así nacería un nuevo gran poder cuando el fruto de esa unión se diera pero mi respuesta fue que a no ser que le entregué mi corazón no aria tal cosa.

Sueño

El día se encontraba presente, la luz del sol iluminaba cada de la tierra. Me encontraba en el parque de Felipe pensando en que debo esforzarme para poder controlar mis elementos ya que aunque la guerra ya no exista entre las zonas no puedo confiarme en que nada malo sucederá en el transcurso del tiempo por esa razón quiero controlar mis elementos para proteger a las personas que quiero tanto. En mi cabeza solo se encontraban esos pensamientos por lo que no me di cuenta hasta que preste atención a mí alrededor de que no había personas por ninguna parte por lo que me levante y comencé a caminar, es muy raro que no haiga personas por ninguna parte y pensándolo bien ¿Cuándo regrese al mundo humano? Escuche un ruido que venía de una tienda a la cual entre y no había nadie pero al salir y mirar a lo lejos veo como dos sombras negras sonríen y me miran, comencé a sentir que sus intenciones no eran buenas por lo que comencé a correr y el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco hasta al cansarme y caer en el vacío.

Momento actual

Desperté timbrando de aquel mal sueño que tuve, ¿significara algo? Por mi mente paso la posibilidad de que este usando nuevamente mi elemento sin darme cuenta pero eso es imposible ya que ahora no puedo usar ni la luz ni la oscuridad. Pasaron unos minutos y me calme un poco, mire el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana y como era sábado no tenía que ir al instituto por lo que decidí seguir con la lectura de aquel diario

**20/agosto/1022**

La voz de aquel conejo estaba en mi cabeza diciéndome que tenía que encontrar aquella mujer y unirme con ella, aparte me dijo que no aparecerá ningún nuevo elemento en mí si no me unía con esa mujer ya que una vez los dos nos unamos nacerá un niño o niña con todos los elementos y de ahí seguirá la cadena hasta que una nueva civilización se forme

**1/enero/1024**

19 años tengo y aquella joven de nombre Esmeralda cautivo mi corazón, una chica con cabello color rosa y ojos cafés, la chica más hermosa que conozco y de la cual me he enamorado pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi deber es estar con el elemento de la luz aun cuando no quiera hacerlo

**2/enero/1024**

Nuevamente vi a ese conejo y le pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si no me junto con el elemento de la luz?, él me dijo que al nacer el elemento de la oscuridad comenzó con una maldición el ser ignorado sin alguna razón pero que para que esa maldición se acabara me tenía que unir con el elemento de la luz

**12/abril/1024**

4 meses han pasado y en ese tiempo conocí a María la portadora del elemento de la luz la cual me comprendía sobre lo de nuestra unión ya que ella tenía novio que la dejo ya que pensaba que lo que le contaba eran mentiras

**26/abril/1024**

María me dijo que le digiera a Esmeralda de lo que sucedía porque ella me quiere más que un amigo, eso me sorprendió ya que no lo sabía. Este mismo día me confesé y ella me acepto pero también le dije la verdad de todo lo que sucedía en mi vida, ella acepto lo que sucedía y me apoyo en mi decisión de que no quería unirme con María

**5/marzo/1027**

Ahora tengo 22 años y me veo obligado a casarme con María y es algo que ambos no queremos ya que los dos tenemos a nuestro amor pero no comprenden. El conejo me digo que ellos no lo aceptarían. No sé a qué se refiere con ellos pero luchare por mi amor

**7/marzo/1027**

Comencé a hacer investigaciones sobre mi elemento ahora sé que puedo viajar o ver el pasado pero eso utiliza mucha de mi energía en cambio María puede viajar y ver el futuro pero al parecer es mucho más cansado que el pasado

**30/febrero/1031**

Tengo 26 años y cosas extrañas han comenzado a pasar con el clima según esto es porque el elemento de la luz y la oscuridad no han dado fruto al nuevo poder. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer me uní con el elemento de la luz y aunque Esmeralda me comprendió sé que por dentro estaba destrozada

**8/junio/1032**

Ya ha pasado un año de aquella unión nació una niña de nombre Julieta la cual no vio la luz del día ya que en el momento de su nacimiento aparecieron nueve luces que representaban los elementos los cuales se esparcieron seleccionando a una persona para que la nueva civilización comience. En cuanto a Maria ella también murió aquel día según pude investigar por utilizar tanto su elemento sin precaución

**28/agosto/1032 **

Volví a encontrarme con Esmeralda esta vez al parecer podemos estar juntos pero aun no puedo superar lo que paso no amaba a María pero era mi amiga y Julieta era mi hija que nunca vio la luz, me encontraba destrozado pero con la ayuda de Esmeralda poco a poco me compuse

**1/septiembre/1033**

Ahora tengo 28 años y la nueva civilización comenzó, fuimos llevados a un nuevo mundo que está conectado con el de los humanos pero hay algo que es injusto y es que muchos de nosotros fuimos fruto de un humano y un brujo o mitad brujos y que los humanos no puedan estar en este mundo porque está mal según nos dijeron unas voces del cielo

**16/enero/ 1034**

No me importan las reglas mi amor por Esmeralda es verdadero por lo que con ella estaré toda mi vida por ello me case con ella y hui pero no estuve a salvo ya que aquel conejo apareció con las palabras por esto la maldición con la que naciste y te fue quitada volverá a ti y con más mal, ahora no solo te ignoraran sino que te odiaran y toda tu gente de la zona del mal será maldecida como tu

**18/enero/1044**

La vida me quito a Esmeralda hace 8 años, ahora tengo 38 años y me he dedicado a investigar sobre los elementos y quienes son los que me otorgaron esta maldición pero no he podido averiguar mucho, pero pude idear algo

**9/mayo/1046**

Ellos me persiguen, sé que pronto moriré pero esconderé esto y espero alguien con buen corazón lo encuentre y le dé un buen uso al final de este diario se encuentra escrito donde esta y como funciona

Isabel

No puedo creer todo lo que acabo de leer esto es el cómo comenzó todo, Fui al final del diario pero no se encontraba nada las ultimas hojas estaban arrancadas ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién habrá encontrado este diario antes que yo? ¿Qué es lo que ideo y escondió Eric?. Por mi cabeza había miles de preguntas pero ninguna tenia respuesta lo mejor es mostrarle esto a mi Tía y a Dimitry

* * *

**gracias a**

**LunaHermosa**

**wendylove4**

**por sus Reviews**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando termine de leer todo el diario y me impresiono mucho lo que descubrí por lo que pienso que lo mejor es ir con mi tía y dárselo. Salí de mi recamara a toda velocidad buscando a mi tía pero en lugar de encontrarla a ella encontré una nota donde decía que estaba con Dimitry y que se tardaría en llegar, sin pensarlo dos veces Salí de mi casa y comencé a correr sin recordar que no desayune nada por lo que me canse rápidamente

― Te encuentras bien Isabel ― se acercó Nathaniel a mí un poco preocupado

― Nathaniel ― grite su nombre y me emocione ya que el seria mi salvación

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Llévame a la zona del mal por favor

― ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

― Mi tía está ahí y la necesito urgentemente

― ¿sucedió algo? ― pregunto Nathaniel preocupado

― No sé si decírtelo ― respondí ― primero tengo que decirle a mi tía, por favor Nathaniel

― Está bien, toma mi mano

Al tomar su mano saco su varita y comenzamos a volar por el cielo, me gustaría poder controlar de ese modo mis elementos pero por lo que veo aun me falta mucho para llegar al nivel de Nathaniel y el de todos mis compañeros pero are mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar a su nivel, los minutos pasaron y me encontraba en la zona del mal donde Nathaniel me dejo en la casa de Dimitry se despidió de mí y se fue mientras yo tocaba la puerta

― ¿Isabel? ¿Qué hacer aquí? ― Dimitry se sorprendió al verme en su casa

― Buenos días Dimitry, necesito hablar con mi tía

― Se encuentra dentro en la sala ― Dimitry me invito a pasar y me guio hasta la sala

― Tía, necesito hablar contigo

― ¿Qué sucede querida? ― se preocupó un poco

― Por favor toma asiento, si necesitas que salga para que hables a solas con tu tía

― No es necesario Dimitry creo que también tienes que saber esto

Los tres nos sentamos y comencé a platicarles lo que sucedió cuando me perdí, y sobre el diario que encontré ambos se sorprendieron cuando les conté el contenido y cuando los tres lo íbamos a leer a mí me rugieron un poco las tripas del hambre que tenía, un momento algo vergonzoso pero Dimitry me ofreció algo de desayuno así que mientras yo desayunaba ellos leían el diario. Despues que desayune volví nuevamente con ellos

― ¿Qué piensan?

― Podría ser cierto pero a la vez no ― dijo Dimitry

― Dimitry tiene razón

― Yo pienso que es verdadero, algo en mi me lo dice, Además

― ¿sabes algo querida? ― pregunto Agatha

― Bueno cuando por accidente fui con Lysandro aquel mundo para que obtuviera su segundo elemento, conocí a un conejo que hablaba

― Piensas que es el mismo ― dijo Dimitry

― Eso creo

― Bien lo mejor será investigar esto, querida déjanos esto a nosotros tú no te preocupes, espérame afuera para irnos a casa ― dijo mi tía

― Está bien tía ― tal como dijo mi tía Salí de la casa de dimitry y la espere

MIENTRAS TANTO

― ¿Dimitry crees que esa hoja de la que me contaste sea parte de este libro? ― pregunto Agatha preocupada

― Puede ser pero si es así, que es lo que escondió ― dijo Dimitry sintiendo un mal presentimiento

― Lo mejor será que lo investigues un poco, por mi parte preparare todo para mañana, además tengo que ir a recogerlo

― No te preocupes déjamelo a mí

Isabel

Cuando mi tía salió ambas regresamos a casa sin hablar del tema del diario, pero al ver el rostro de mi tía siento que me oculta algo muy importante. Llegamos a casa el tiempo transcurrió rápido y me fui a mi habitación donde caí a mi cama sin dudar en quedarme dormida

Sueño

Me encuentro en un lugar completamente oscuro donde solo puedo verme a mí misma, pero que no vea nada no significa que ni pueda escuchar nada

― Ten cuidado ― decía una voz que apenas podía escuchar

― No te confíes, no confíes ― dijo una voz en mi oído y sentí como unas manos me tomaban de los hombros

― ¿Quién eres?

― No les creas, solo mienten ― mientras más me hablaba esa persona sentía que como mi cuerpo dejaba de moverse, hasta el punto que parecía estatua, ni siquiera mi voz podía usar

― Recuérdalo, si estás conmigo nada te pasara, y ya no sufrirás

De pronto pude moverme pero al mirar mis piernas la oscuridad subía por ellas al punto de cubrirme completamente

Isabel

Desperté completamente asustada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Qué fue ese sueño? No podía dejar de pensar que nuevamente y sin saberlo este usando mi elemento de la luz para ver el futuro al igual que hacia anteriormente antes de saberlo pero en ese entonces tenía mi poder dormido, ahora simplemente no lo puedo usar aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas ¿será una pesadilla? Pero con esta ya son dos ¿debería contárselo a mi tía?

― No te asustes ― escuche una voz

Mire a todos lados de mi habitación pero no veía a nadie, pero al ver m cuerpo comenzó a brillar y de mi apareció mi otra yo, o más bien dicho yo

― ¿estoy soñando?

― No lo estas

― ¿Por qué estás aquí?, o más bien porque ― no pude terminar de hablar

― Soy tu subconsciente, en el momento en que perdiste la memoria yo nací para cumplir la misión de decirte lo que sé, pero mi misión como sabes termino desde que salvaste a las zonas de la guerra pero hay algo que no dije y es, no tengas miedo de tu poder

― Significa que ¿estoy utilizando mi poder nuevamente?

― No lo sé, mi misión está completa volveré a mi hogar que eres tú ya que yo solo soy tu subconsciente

Mi yo desapareció en ese momento y comenzaron a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto, mire hacia la ventana y ya era de día

― Querida, ya despertarte― gritaba mi tía

― Si tía

― Bien are el desayuno

― Enseguida bajo

― Bien prepárate para unos ricos hot cakes

― Espera ― grité y Salí corriendo

Isabel

Tal vez mi tía este mejorando en la cocina pero me refiero que puede hacer un cereal pero no unos hot cakes por lo que Salí corriendo de mi habitación a la cocina donde mire a mi tía pero no estaba sola ya que en la mesa se encontraba Kentin

― Kentin ― dije su nombre sorprendida por verlo nuevamente

― Hola, Isabel cuanto tiempo

― ¿no estabas en mi mundo?

― Si pero regrese

― ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ― pregunte emocionada

― Solo el día de hoy, mañana regreso

― ¿Por qué?

― No le has contado nada de tu proyecto Agatha ― mira a Agatha

― No lo he hecho

― Espera, Dimitry y el profesor Farres lo saben y eso es normal, pero ¿Por qué Kentin lo sabe?

― Porque el tenía un importante papel en el, ahora mejor ve a tu habitación a cambiarte o quieres estar en pijama ― dice mi Tía señalando mi pijama

― Regreso en un minuto, Kentin no dejes a mi tía tocar la estufa ― corrí a mi habitación

EN LA COCINA

― Pensé que le dirías ― le dijo Kentin a Agatha

― Quiero que sea sorpresa

― Es normal de ti

Isabel

Como dije me vestí como rayo regresando a la cocina para cocinar yo, el tiempo de ir al instituto llego rápidamente y Kentin me acompaño junto con mi tía, al llegar Kentín dijo que no les digiera a nadie de su presencia fue extraño pero le dije que no se preocupara por mí que no diría nada. Pasaron dos horas de clases y se nos sito a todos los alumnos al patio donde mi Tía, Kentin y Dimitry se encontraban en con unos micrófonos pero lo que fue extraño es que la zona del mal también se encontraba ahí

― ¿Qué hace aquí la zona del mal? ― pregunto Rosalya

― No lo se

― Hola Isabel y Rosalya, ¿saben qué hacemos aquí? ― se acercó Viktor para hablarnos

― No lo sé ― dije con duda al igual que todos

― A todos los alumnos se les solicita que formen dos grupos dependiendo a la zona que pertenezcan ― dijo mi tía por el micrófono

Isabel

Ambos grupos hicimos las indicaciones de mi tía, una vez acomodados mi tía comenzó a llamar a alumnos de la zona del bien nombraron a castiel, Armin, Alexy, Armin, Nathaniel, Rosalya, de la zona del mal nombraron a Viktor, Dake, Dajan, Jade, Debrah, Leati todos ellos subieron y al final me nombraron a mí pero de todas aquellas personas que conocía solo dos de ellas no las conocía sus nombres eran Ángela de la zona del bien y Esmeralda de la zona del mal ¿Qué es todo esto?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola nuevamente aqui estoy, si es que todavia len esta historia pido una disculpa la escuela me tuvo muy muy ocupada, creanme que cada dia tenia un examen. bueno si leen esto espero les guste

antes de que se me olvide recivi un comentario preguntandome el porque no seguia esta historia, la respuesta ya la conteste y tambien les comunico que la seguire pero no la actualizare seguido espero la sigan leyendo aunque tarde en actualizar.

* * *

Isabel

Los alumnos que fueron nombrados se quedaron en el patio de la escuela mientras los demás regresaron a clases normalmente, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? Me di cuenta que nombraron a dos chicas que no conocía para nada una se llamaba Ángela y es de la zona del bien era una chica de estatura promedio su cabello era color rosa que le llegaba a los hombros mientras sus ojos eran rojos y Esmeralda de la zona del mal ella era más alta que Ángela su cabello de un color turquesa mas debajo de la cintura y ojos rojos al igual que Ángela. No entendía que pasaba solo miraba Kentin que me sonreía dándome a entender que él sabía que pasaba, cuando quedamos solos los seleccionados mi tía comenzó a hablar.

Felicidades fueron seleccionados para mi nuevo proyecto ― dijo mía tía con felicidad, por fin sabré que es ese proyecto así que levante la mano ― si Isabel

¿de qué trata este proyecto? ― pregunte

Bien se los diré mañana por ahora solo conózcanse entre ustedes ya que no tendrán clases ― mí tía comenzó a huir

Espera ― dijimos todos

Lo siento chicos pero no sabrán nada hasta el día de mañana a esta misma hora en su escuela, por otra parte la zona del mal se los diré en su escuela ― dijo Dimitry para después marcharse ― conózcanse

Isabel

No entendía que sucedía pero de algo estoy segura y es que Kentin sabe por qué estamos aquí además el proyecto de mi tía

Hola Kentin

No te diré nada sobre el proyecto de tu tía ― me dijo con una sonrisa

¿Cómo sabes que eso te preguntaría?

No es difícil de saber, pero como dije no diré nada mejor conoce a los de la zona del mal ya que no los conoces del todo y hay dos chicas que no sabes nada de ellas

Isabel

Ya que no pude descubrir nada decidí hacer caso a las indicaciones de mi tía y Dimitry. Me acercaba a Ángela y Esmeralda las cuales me miraron y se fueron ¿Por qué me evitaran? Tal vez solo fue un malentendido por lo que lo intente nuevamente y fue el mismo resultado ni siquiera pude acercarme lo suficiente ¿les habré echo algo? Pero que yo recuerde es la primera vez que nos vemos además ahora pensándolo se llevan muy bien como si no fuera la primera vez que se ven

¿Todo bien? ― pregunto Lysandro

Hermano

¿Qué te sucede?

Bueno intentaba hablar con Ángela y Esmeralda pero ellas se alejan de mí y no sé por qué

Es extraño pero ahora que lo pienso solo hay dos chicas de segundo aquí todos los demos somos de tercer año

No sabía que fueran de segundo año

Yo tampoco Viktor me lo dijo

Hablan de mi ― apareció Viktor

Solo te mencionábamos, Viktor ¿sabes algo de Esmeralda? ― pregunte con mucha curiosidad

No mucho es de segundo grado pero hace un año cuando sucedía todo sobre las zonas en guerra ella no era muy participativa mas bien invisible no le tomaba mucha atención solo lo hacía con aquellos más fuertes

Se puede saber porque no me invitan a su conversación ― apareció Rosalya algo enfadada

Lo siento Rosa ― me disculpe

No hay problema pero ¿de que tanto hablan?

De Angela y Esmeralda

Ahora que lo dices se llevan bien y están comenzando hablar con los demás sin problemas

Isabel

Tal como dijo Rosalya Ángela y Esmeralda estaban hablando con todos mis amigos y compañeros sin ningún problema en cambio cuando intente acercarme a ellas me ignoraron completamente, incluso vi a Esmeralda hablar un poco con Castiel aunque fuera una conversación demasiado pequeña

Al parecer hablan con todos a excepción de mi

¿de qué hablas? ― preguntó Rosalya

Hace rato intente acercarme a ellas pero me ignoraron dos veces

¿cómo que te ignoraron? ― Castiel apareció de repente

Hola Castiel no asustes

Eso no contesta mi pregunta

Al parecer Isabel intento hablarles pero no le hicieron caso ― dijo Lysandro

No les ¿hiciste nada? ― pregunto Viktor

No

Como se atreven a ignorar a mi novia ― Castiel se molestó y comenzó a dirigirse a las chicas que hablaban con Kentin

Isabel

Intente hablarle a Castiel para que no hiciera nada loco pero él no me prestó atención y sin darme cuenta ya se encontraba con Ángela, Esmeralda y Kentin

Minutos antes

Castiel

No entendía por qué tenía que hablar con los demás, ¿Qué objetivo tenia? Con las pocas personas que conozco está bien ya que ellos no les importo que era de la zona del mal cuando la guerra aún estaba. Esa chica Esmeralda llego y solo la mire con cara de pocos amigos para que se fuera pero ella no lo hiso al contrario hablo conmigo.

Hola soy Esmeralda

Castiel ― dije en tono serio y molesto

Siempre saludas así a una persona que no conoces

Solo a las que no me importan conocer, si ya terminaste puedes irte de mí vista

Eso are

Castiel

Mire a esa chica y se dirigió con Ángela otra chica que no me interesa conocer por lo que busque a mi tabla de planchar y cuando la encontré platicaba con Lysandro, Rosalya y Viktor este último me molesto un poco aún me afecta todo lo que vivimos aunque poco a poco lo he superado y me he llevado mejor con el pero no al punto de llamarlo primo y mucho menos hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a ellos y me entere que esas chicas enterándome que ignoraban a mi novia sin ninguna razón eso me enfado por lo que fui con ellas aunque Isabel trato de detenerme no podía permitir que nadie ignorara a mi chica sin ninguna razón.

Ustedes dos ― me acerque señalándolas

¿algún problema con ellas Castiel? ― pregunto Kentin

Si y uno muy grande ― dije enojado

¿Qué hicimos? ― pregunto Esmeralda

Será que no hicieron ― mi furia aumentaba cada vez mas

Castiel cálmate ― dijo Kentin ― no entiendo el ¿Por qué te enojas con ellas si no las conoces?

Fácil que derecho les da ignorar a mi novia

¿Quién es tu novia? ― pregunto Ángela

Yo lo soy ― Isabel se acercó de repente ― perdonen a mi novio no controla su humor

Es culpa de ellas por ignorarte sin conocerte

Debe de existir una explicación ― Isabel miro a las chicas pero ellas solo la miraron mal y se fueron

¿Qué fue eso? ¿les hiciste algo Isabel? ― pregunto Kentin

Estoy segura que no pero no entiendo porque se comportan así ― dijo Isabel

Déjalas ellas se pierden la oportunidad de conocerte ― le dije a Isabel

Gracias ― se sonrojo

Que miras ― le dije enojado a Kentin

No es nada solo que se ven bien juntos ― Kentin se fue dejándome con mi tabla

Isabel

El día termino y conocí un poco más a Dajan y Jade a las únicas que no pude fueron a Ángela y Esmeralda. Al día siguiente me dirigí al instituto con Armin y Alexy mientras platicábamos del proyecto de mi tía

¿Qué piensan que será? ― pregunto Alexy

Tal vez nos regalara videojuegos ― dijo Armin

No creo que sea eso ― dije entristeciendo a Armin

Lo sé pero déjenme fantasear por unos minutos ― contesto

Armin los videojuegos te aran daño ― dijo Alexy ― desde hoy comenzare a prohibírtelos

Siempre has dicho eso ― contesto Armin

En ese caso lo cumpliré desde ahora

Llegamos a la escuela donde ya se encontraban los alumnos nombrados el día de ayer en el patio esperando a mi tía. La espera termino y mi Tía por fin nos dijo su gran proyecto

Bien alumnos, es hora de decirles mi proyecto en el cual ustedes participaran ― dijo mi Tía ― primeramente dejare a Dimitry que les cuente sus investigaciones

Bien alumnos según mis investigaciones y por lo que se sabe la zona del mal es diferente a la zona del bien y es que esta se puede relacionar con los humanos en cambio sí la zona del mal lo intenta esta no puede, aún no sabemos la razón de esto pero hay probabilidad de que esto sea lo contrario es por eso que nació este proyecto en el cual tanto la zona del bien como la del mal tendrán que ir al mundo humano para estudiar en la nueva escuela de sweet amoris en el mundo humano en el cual su objetivo es que la zona del mal pueda relacionarse para eso la zona del bien los ayudara, ya que todo quedo claro la directora seguirá ― Dimitry dejo de hablar para que mi Tía fuera la siguiente

Bien chicos ya que saben esto tienen que ir a sus casa para empacar su ropa y todo lo necesario, por cierto sus padres ya saben de esto y estuvieron de acuerdo es por eso que ustedes fueron seleccionados, también me falto decirles que no se preocupen en donde van a vivir ya que también se construyó un edificio especialmente para ustedes, por ultimo yo me quedare aquí y en el mundo humano Dimitry será el director, nos vemos mañana nuevamente en el instituto

Isabel

Mientras daban la explicación una duda en mi surgió y fue una pregunta ¿Por qué no dijeron nada sobre el diario que encontré? Pero eso lo podía preguntar después a mi tía pero al final me entere que mi tía se quedaría aquí lo que significa que me apartare de ella nuevamente. Cuando todo termino todos se fueron a excepción de mí que fui a hablar con mi Tía y Dimitry pero esto me dijeron que lo mejor era hablar en la sala de profesores así que ahí fuimos, una vez dentro comencé hablar.

¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre el diario? ― le pregunte a Dimitry

Pensé en hacerlo pero ya que no estamos seguros de lo que está escrito en él es verdad, lo mejor es no decirlo hasta estar seguros ― contesto el

Entiendo ― dije ya entendiendo su punto de vista, pero ahora era el turno de mi tía ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Era una sorpresa querida, créeme que me duele separarme de ti pero sé que también necesitas de tu madre que de seguro te estará esperando ― cuando mi tía dijo eso supe que tenía la razón

Extraño a mi madre pero también te extrañare a ti tía, ¿Por qué no puedes ir?

Me gustaría pero tengo deberes en este lugar ― mi tía me dio un abrazo ― sé que estarás bien ― dejo de abrazarme

Por cierto el día de tu cumpleaños hable con tu madre, le dije que ya tienes edad para vivir sola y que me gustaría que vivirás en los departamentos claro que tendrás de vecinos a tus amigos pero sería un pequeño cambio para probar algo nuevo, claro que es tu decisión

Lo pensare tía

Isabel

Después de la conversación regrese a casa con mi tía donde empaque mi ropa y al llegar la noche caí en mis profundos sueños.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
